Red With Passion, Green With Envy
by Silvered
Summary: Hunter makes a mechanic house call for a familiar stranger in town, a stranger who peaks Lother's interest...and Hunter's as well. But one of the other Rangers has a problem with that. Warning- This story is slash (mm relationship) in nature
1. Chapter One

**Red with Passion, Green With Envy **

**_By Silvered_**

A/N- Hey ya'll. I'm finally back with more PF slash. Took me a while to get insperation and even now I'm not so sure about it, but this plot bunny has spawned a trilogy that I have nicknamed Colors of the Rainbow, the titles will show why. Maybe with ya'll support, I'll actually finish it. This series involves a mix of Rangers from Time Force (my personal favorite), Ninja Storm (my new obcession) and Dino Thunder. The pairings...well...you'll just have to see won't you?  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Power Rangers or thier respective characters. They belong to the Mouse who graciously lets this poor author use them royalty free (though I'm not so sure they really wanna know what I'm doing with them...if you know what I mean...)

* * *

"Hunter, you do realize your putting that in backwards right?" Dustin laughed as an oil covered rag was thrown at him from behind the crimson motocross bike. Both Hunter and Dustin were in the back of Storm Chargers, where they worked. It was rather slow so Hunter had decided that now would be a good time to work on his bike and of course, Dustin couldn't resist bugging him while he was doing it.

Shaggy blonde hair appeared from the other side of the bike. "Shouldn't you be minding the counter or something? Besides bugging me that is?" Dustin threw the rag back at Hunter's face, especially to wipe the smirk off his face. Dustin hated it when Hunter was right. "Alright alright...but you're still putting that in backwards!" Dustin darted out of the backroom before a wrench hit the wall inches from where his head had just been. He was still laughing when he came up to the counter and a customer who was waiting there. Taking a second to compose himself, Dustin took a deep breath then put on his 'business' smile. "Hi there, welcome to Storm Chargers, how can I help you?"  
  
The man in front of him had been staring off at some of the displays, but he smiled when he turned to look at Dustin, a smile that looked vaguley familiar to Dustin. The man was young, in his mid twenties probably, with sandy brown hair and blues eyes, wearing a red t-shirt under a leather jacket. Even has Dustin looked at him for a few minutes, he still couldn't get past the fact that this man looked familiar. "Hi, my name is Wesley Collins and I was told that despite being a sports store, you could help me with a street bike? I was on my way through to get back to Silver Hills and I think I might have blown something in my engine."  
  
'Wesley Collins...now why did that sound familiar...?' Dustin shook his head to get his thoughts back in order and smiled at the customer. "Yes sir, I think we might be able to help you. I'm Dustin, one of the mechanics here. If you have the bike here, I can go out and have a look, see what can do for ya."  
  
The customer made a face. "Well, that's going to be a bit of a problem. It's at my hotel where I got it towed, then took a Taxi into town. I was hoping maybe I could arrange to have one of your mechanics," the man smiled, "I guess that would be you, come out and take a look at it, maybe after work. I'll gladly pay for your over time if I have too, I just don't wanna damage it anymore by bringing it all the way in. It's kind of my baby you know." The man grinned bashfully.  
  
Dustin shook his head, a knowing grin on his face. "Dude, I know exactly what's on your mind and I totally agree with ya. Hang on while I check with my boss..." He held up a finger to show he's be one moment, then dashed off to Kelly's office. "Oh Kelly..." He said in his best sing song voice. "What would you say to me or Hunter going by a hotel and looking at some guy's street bike after work today?"  
  
Kelly was at her desk and didn't even look up from the paperwork she was doing. "If he'll pay your overtime, then sure." Dustin grinned widely from where he leaned in the doorway.  
  
"Actually he did offer too..." He let it trail off, enjoying the shocked look Kelly gave him.  
  
"Hell, if he's willing to pay the extra, why not?" Dustin did a little victory dance before rushing off to the front desk again to tell the customer the good news.  
  
"My boss agrees since you offered to pay the over time so myself or our other mechanic on today, Hunter, will be around say about 5?" That would give who ever went plenty of time before they had to be at Ninja Oops for training.  
  
The man smiled in obvious relief. "Thank you so much. Just tell the front desk to page Commander Wesley Collins at the West Green Lake Hyatt. Thanks again!" He waved to Dustin as he turned and walked out of the store. Dustin smiled and waved back, still trying to search his brain as to why that name and face was familiar.  
  
"What was that about?" Hunter's voice caught Dustin by surprise and he turned quickly to see Hunter wiping his hand on the cloth they had been throwing back and forth earlier. His jumpsuit was stained all over in oil and he even had a streak of it across his nose. Dustin grinned to himself. He'd put it in wrong.  
  
Dustin leaned back against the counter. "Just some guy who wants us to come look at a street bike at a hotel." Then his face turned to one of concentration. "The guy seemed so familiar...like I should know him from somewhere..."  
  
Hunter rolled his eyes. "Don't think about it too hard Dustin, you might hurt yourself." The blonde grinned when Dustin glared at him. "And I'll do it if you want. Aren't you going to Shane's skate demo before training?"  
  
Dustin slapped himself in the forehead. "I knew I forgot something! And I was so looking forward to that overtime. Sure you don't mind?" Hunter laughed and shook his head. "Alright, here let me write down his name and the name of the hotel for you before I forget because that would be so like me."  
  
"Got that right," Hunter said when Dustin handed him the info, before turning back to help another customer as Hunter went back into the back. But before a word got out of mouth to the young women in front of him, the oily rag hit him in the back of the head.  
  
"You were right, I did put it in backwards!" Came the voice from the backroom. Dustin's grin only widened. 


	2. Chapter Two

**Red with Passion, Green With Envy**

**_By Silvered  
_**

A/N- Here we go, the next chapter of my newest story, which on my computer is know as RG. Wes finally get's his proper introduction and poor Hunter is getting bowled over by the Collins charm. Enjoy ya'll!  
  
Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Power Rangers or thier respective characters. They belong to the Mouse who graciously lets this poor author use them royalty free (though I'm not so sure they really wanna know what I'm doing with them...if you know what I mean...)

* * *

Hunter rambled into the hotel lobby, looking all around with his hands in the pockets of his jumpsuit that covered his normal clothes. It was a rusty color, covered in dirt and grease and he still had some of it on his face from before. Smirking inwardly at the stares he was getting from the patrons, Hunter approached the front desk. "Hi, I'm the mechanic from Storm Chargers here for a Commander Wesley Collins." He'd memorized the name back at the shop so as not to look foolish and just like Dustin, he thought he recognized the name but couldn't place it.  
  
The receptionist looked up with a condescending glare at Hunter's attire, as he smiled brighter to taunt her. Sniffing her nose and pushing a lock of auburn hair out of her eyes, she spoke in a reedy voice. "He's waiting for you in the parking lot on the south side of the building." She pointed to a hallway across the lobby. "Go down there the exit through the door at the end. Commander Collins should be out there as we speak."  
  
"Thank you miss. Been wonderful talking to you." With a playful wink, Hunter turned and walked off, whistling happily with a smirk on his face, just picturing the glare that was centered on his back. He loved taunting women; it was part of his charm and fun to boot. And Blake thought he was flirt…  
  
Hunter was still whistling when he exited through the indicated door and was pulled from his happy place at a call of, "You the mechanic from Storm Chargers?" The whistling stopped when Hunter caught sight of the man who had called out to him, for Hunter was quite speechless. The man was standing by a beautiful red and black Honda motorcycle that would normally have been what caught the teenager's attention; instead it was solely on the young man. Dirty blonde hair, a few shades darker then Hunter's own fell above clear blue eyes and the one of the brightest smiles he'd ever seen. He couldn't have been more then a few years older the Hunter maybe 24, 25 and well built Hunter could tell, even hidden under a red shirt and leather jacket. Sure, all the other Rangers thought he was flirt…what they didn't know was that he did it to hide what he was really looking at. Boys.  
  
"Hey…you okay?" Hunter shook his head as the face he'd just been admiring was closer now, a concerned look creasing the features, breaking him free of his thoughts. Dumbly, Hunter nodded with a small blush. 'Great first impression knuckle head.' The other man smiled that brilliant smile again and moved back a bit, holding out a friendly hand. "I'm sure you got my name from your friend, put please, just call me Wes. I just used the title and last name so the hotel would actually give me some service. I hate throwing it around, but this is an emergency. I need to get home as soon as possible." They stood there for a few moments, Hunter staring at the man still in silent awe and Wes raised an eyebrow, his hand still out stretched. "You come with name? And you sure you're okay?"  
  
Hunter really shook his head this time and took the outstretched hand with a smile. "Hunter Bradley. Sorry I was just admiring y…the bike." He blushed again and Wes raised a playful eyebrow. "Shall we get started if you're in such a hurry?" He brushed past the man so as to hide his embarrassment and knelt by the bike. "So what happened?" He began fiddling with random things just to keep his hands busy and stop them from shaking. Hunter had never been this instantly attracted to someone like this and personally it was scaring the day lights out of him. Wes came over and knelt next to him, 'Breath Bradley, just breath' and opened his mouth to explain the problem with the bike, but he was beaten to it.  
  
"Come out; come out, where ever you are Collins!" Hunter eyes widened as both he and Wes stood up and spun around. He knew the voice and indeed, standing in the middle of the parking lot was Marah and Kapri, complete with a group of Kelzaks. Hunter fell into a defensive stance and much to his surprise, and as a turn on, so did Wes. Kapri wrinkled her nose when she spotted Hunter but she continued on, ignoring his presence. "You, rich boy! You're coming with us!"  
  
Wes had a cocky grin on his face. "And why would I be inclined to do that, mutant?" Hunter was confused by the 'mutant' but he was distracted when Wes reached into his jacket and pulled out a badge. "Silver Guardian, you're under arrest."  
  
Marah pretended to be afraid. "Oh I'm shaking. A Commander with out his command, so how do you plan on arresting us? Your coming with us so we can get a sweet ransom from your rich daddy, plus some of those weapons left over from the mutant attack in Silver Hills." Kapri elbowed her in the ribs as he sister revealed way too much. Hunter rolled his eyes, it was so like Marah.  
  
"This is how I plan on it!" Wes turned to Hunter quickly. "Look I can deal with this, get out of here while you still can." He pushed Hunter away a bit before he could protest. Hunter nodded, not wanting to reveal his identity to the other, in fact he was surprised Marah and Kapri hadn't said a thing to him. He moved to the side and hid behind some cars, hoping for them to get distracted so he could morph, but his head shot up to look up from his hiding place when he heard Wes shout, "TIME FOR TIME FORCE!" And in a flash of red, there stood the Red Time Force Power Ranger.  
  
Hunter's eyes were wide. Now he knew where he knew Wes' name from. Commander Wesley Collins, heir to the fortune of Alan Collins and Bio Lab, co-commander of the Silver Guardians and one of the few Power Rangers who had made their identities public. No wonder Hunter thought he was hot.  
  
Grinning to himself, Hunter stepped from his hiding place, moving his sleeve to reveal his own morpher. "THUNDER STORM, NINJA FORM" and the Crimson Thunder Ranger joined the Red Time Force Ranger in front of the aliens, smirking to himself as he knew there was a shocked look behind that red helmet. But then they both turned their attention back to task at hand.  
  
Kapri and Marah exchanged a wide eyed look. Apparently they had not planned on being faced with one power ranger, much less two. Quickly they backed up. "This isn't over Rangers! I promise you!" Then they and their Kelzacks disappeared in flash of light.  
  
Hunter turned to his fellow ranger as they both powered down and was pleased to see a shocked look on Wes' pretty face. Then Wes burst out laughing. "Well that certainly wasn't expected but thanks." He extended a warm hand again, though in thanks this time.  
  
Hunter shrugged. "I could say the same though I will say it was a pleasant surprise. It's nice to meet a veteran ranger." He shook Wes' hand gladly, but Wes' face had changed when Hunter had mentioned "veteran ranger."  
  
"Look Hunter, I hate to do this, but can I take a rain check on fixing the bike? I need to contact my partner, Erik Myers, The Quantum Ranger," Wes added with a small smirk. "He needs to know what just happened because it sounds like Bio Lab might be one of their targets soon." It was clear he was lost before the statement was out of mouth and Hunter couldn't help but feel a bit disappointed. He'd wanted to spend a while longer with the older ranger, but it seemed Wes had work to do now. Hunter could kill Marah and Kapri right now for ruining his chances with Wes.  
  
Hunter nodded, trying to hide his disappointment. "Yeah, sure. Just call the store and arrange with Kelly another time you can have us come out." He turned away, his hands in his pockets, his shoulders slumped. With his luck, it would be Dustin who got to come out to fix Wes' bike and Hunter wouldn't have a prayer, not that he did in the first place since Wes was trying to get out of town quick, but Hunter liked to believe he did. Hell, he didn't even know Wesley Collins swung that way.  
  
"Hey Hunter, wanna grab something to eat tonight? I'd love to hear about the new team…" Hunter looked over his shoulder and thought he saw an almost flirtatious look on Wes' face. A grin spread on Hunter's face as he nodded.  
  
"Sure, I'd really like that actually."  
  
Wes gave him a wink. "Meet me in the lobby about 7?" Hunter nodded again, because it was fine, he'd have enough time to take a shower and get ready after training at Ninja Ops. He didn't care if they talked about Rangering the whole time, the bottom line was, he was going to dinner with Wes, the most gorgeous man he'd ever met, who was not to forget, a ranger as well. Plus he had an excuse to tell the others. It was perfect.


	3. Chapter Three

Red with Passion, Green With Envy By Silvered

A/N- The plot thickens! Sort of anyway. I know it's been a while but college is eating my soul. In fact I should be studying for my Bio, Chem and Animal Science tests that I have this week but instead I'm bringing ya'll this. Except more in the next few days as I procrastinate more and more!

Disclaimer- I DO NOT own Power Rangers or thier respective characters. They belong to the Mouse who graciously lets this poor author use them royalty free (though I'm not so sure they really wanna know what I'm doing with them...if you know what I mean...)

Chapter Three

Going back to his suite, Wes shut the door and made sure it was locked. After double checking the curtains were pulled and no one would be able to see into the room, he pulled a yellow hard case from under the bed. Breathing deeply, his expression all serious as he worked, Wes set up the communicator that would not only allow him to talk to the future but also to his partner in Silver Hills. He hated using this method, every time they did they increased the chances of being discovered with future technology, but Wes also knew it was the fastest way to contact Erik at Bio Lab. After the device was set up on the desk, Wes punched in the signal and waited.

In the few moments he had until Erik answer, Wes thought about all that had happened this afternoon, or more, he thought about Hunter. The young man had certainly been handsome, polite and a ranger to boot. That had certainly come as a surprise to Wes, but it only showed he had good taste in men. In fact, if Wes didn't already have a boyfriend, he'd be inclined to stay in Blue Bay Harbor a bit longer….

"Wes, what is it? Are you alright? Why aren't you back in Silver Hills yet?" Erik appeared on the screen in front of him, slight uncharacteristic panic in his voice. Despite everything, it made Wes smile, for he knew his safety was one of the few things that could make Erik panic.

Leaning his forearms on the desk so he could look comfortably at the screen, Wes first reassured his partner. "Erik, calm down, I'm fine. Some thing blew on my bike so I had to stop here in Blue Bay Harbor. But that's not why I called you this way."

Erik's tone and expression had calmed down now and he was all business as usual. Wes couldn't help but smile. This was the Erik he knew and loved. "Alright then what is it? I know you wouldn't use this method unless absolutely necessary or because a mutant attack."

"I'm afraid it's option B this time. While I was out in the parking lot looking over my bike with a local mechanic, these two female human looking mutants with their form of drones appeared and said in pure villain fashion that they wanted me to come with them for ransom purposes. But not only for money, but for weapons from Bio Lab as well. That's why I'm calling you. They could attack Bio Lab at any moment and the Silver Guardians need to be put on alert."

Erik nodded his agreement. "Your right I'll put out the alert right a…" Suddenly Erik's eyes grew wide in surprise as they locked on something behind where Wes was sitting. "Wes! Behind you!"

Wes didn't even have time to respond to Erik's startled cry. Something clamped itself firmly around his neck and before he could so much as attempt to fight back, he and whatever held him disappeared in a shimmering green light.

Hunter was beyond excited as he ran down the steps into Ninja Ops. The others were all already there; Tori and Blake talking in one corner, while Shane and Dustin leaned over Cam's shoulders at the computer as the Green Samurai attempted to get some work down, but was prevented by all of the questions tossed at him by his red and yellow teammates.

Sensei noticed the entrance of the Crimson Ranger and cleared his throat as a signal for the ninja rangers to gather round as he explained today's training exercises. Hunter had to fight to make himself sit still through the explanation and the warm up meditation, the thoughts of Wes and their upcoming dinner running through his mind. He even caught himself humming at one point, with stern glances from Blake, Shane and Sensei Finally, Sensei sent them on a five mile run before they started sparring.

After running, Hunter was paired up with Dustin as they began to spar and the Yellow Earth ninja couldn't help but notice his increased energy. "Dude! Stop dancing around so much! What's gotten into you? Your jumpier then bouncy ball man!"

Grinning, Hunter kicked low at him which Dustin deftly jumped to avoid. "Remember that overtime house call I did for you? The guy whose name was oddly familiar?" Dustin nodded as jumped and punched at Hunter's head, to which he ducked to avoid, taking a jab at Dustin's mid section. "Does the Red Time Force Power Ranger ring a bell?"

Normally, Dustin could have avoided Hunter's move, but he was startled by what Hunter had said and went tumbling to the floor. But instead of being hurt, he looked up at Hunter, face full of surprise. "No way! Dude you're kidding me!"

Hunter grinned wolfishly as he held out a hand to help Dustin up. "No way dude, it was him. Wesley Collins. And better yet, he wants to get together tonight to hear about the new team, awesome ain't it?"

Dustin opened his mouth to respond, eyes wide with envy, but Sensei beat him too it. "Sparring does not include conversations. I would appreciate if you two would please concentrate on your task at hand please." The two ninjas bowed slightly at the waist in respect, before going back silently to their training, but Hunter couldn't help the grin that stayed on his face. 


End file.
